Games™ Issue 131
Issue 131 was priced at £5 and was released in January 2013. Discuss Why the Wii U might fail - 2 pages (10-11) :With the Wii U having been released to a lukewarm critical reception and similarly tepid sales, we take a look at its future to determine whether it can replicate the success of its predecessor over the coming year. Valve: Giving the Greenlight - 2 pages (12-13) :Steam's helping hand for indie developers has been equally hailed and disparaged. We spoke to some of those who were there on day one to find out what they think of Greenlight. Behind the Scenes: Wreck-It Ralph - 4 pages (14-17) :How Disney's latest animated venture marries classic gaming icons in one cinematic celebration. '#Trending - Ryan King - 1 page (18) :The reaction to the mysterious Phantom Pain reveal at the VGAs tells us a lot about how games marketing has developed this gen... The Big Picture: Ninja Gaiden 3: Returning to its Roots - 1 page (19) :Producer Yosuke Hayashi and director Fumihiko Yasuda discuss the Wii U revamp. Coast to Coast - Gray Nicholson - 1 page (20) :Remembering a time when a games console really was just a games console. Reader Reaction: What to expect from the next gen - 1 page (21) Features Why I love... :Ico (Peter Molyneux) - 2 pages (44-45) :Doom 2 (Chris Neeley) - 2 pages (82-83) :Super Mario World (Ted Timmins) - 2 pages (126-127) Welcome to the Jungle - Tomb Raider - 10 pages (46-55) :Lara developer Crystal Dynamics tells us about mulitplayer, music and rebooting gaming's most famous female protagonist. Trouble in Paradise - BioShock: Infinite - 8 pages (56-63) :Irrational Games returns to the world of BioShock with a brand new instalment in the franchise, dropping the undersea world of Rapture in favour of a city in the clouds. Building the Next Generation - 6 pages (64-69) :The next wave of hardware innovations has sparked an unending torrent of speculation surrounding the future of the industry, but it's the software developers who have given consumers the first glimpse at what to expect from the next generation of gaming. Investigating the engines that will make it all happen, Games tm pulls back the curtain on the next gen. Indie Uprising - 6 pages (70-75) :Games™ speaks to a few prominent voices to find out just what the indie uprising means for the industry as a whole... Ragnar Tornquist Turns the Page - 4 pages (76-79) :Nearly seven years after Dreamfall's abrupt ending left players hanging, work has finally begun on it's long promised sequel, Dreamfall Chapters. Previews Reviews Retro Behind the Scenes: Scorched Tanks (Amiga) - 4 pages (130-133) Best Boss: Space Harrier (Arcade) - 2 pages (134-135) Conversion Catastrophe - Miner 2049er - Atari 2600 - 2 pages (136-137) The Complete History of Games - 2000 - 4 pages (138-141) :Extended Play - The Sims - 1 page (140) Collector's Corner - Lakers versus Celtics and the NBA Playoffs (Mega Drive) - 2 pages (142-143) The Rise and Fall of Crawfish Interactive - 6 pages (144-149) :Games™ speaks to the team behind the late Crawfish Interactive, the UK studio responsible for the groundbreaking Game Boy Advance conversion of Street Fighter Alpha 3 Essentials 10 of the biggest idiots in gaming - 2 pages (150-151) MMO Worlds MMO Expansions: Round-Up - 2 pages (156-157) :Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn - ½ page (156) :StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - ½ page (156) :Lord of the Rings Online: Riders of Rohan - ½ page (157) :EVE Online: Retribution - ½ page (157) Marvel Heroes (PC) - 2 pages (158-159) Guild Chat: Atli Mar Sveinsson (CCP Games) - ⅔ page (160) Other Credits Staff Writers :David Scarborough, Josh West Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Assistant Designer :Perry Wardell-Wicks Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Sam Bandah, Ben Biggs, Adam Barnes, Steve Burns, David Crookes, Jon Denton, Ian Dransfield, Dan Griliopoulos, Stuart Hunt, Darran Jones, Phil King, Ryan King, David Lynch, Jay McGregor, Damien McFerren, Chris McMahon, Emily Morganti, Graeme Nicholson, Rick Porter, Samuel Roberts, Chris Schilling, Aoife Wilson External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews